


This is

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Sambil mengikuti kemana Hueningkai membawanya, ia berprotes kecil karena terkadang sosok Hueningkai-nya ini terlihat menakutkan tiba-tiba.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 1





	This is

**Author's Note:**

> Adegan berbahaya (bolos) jangan ditiru!!!

  
Bocah laki-laki yang belum genap berumur 19 tahun itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa melewati gerbang sekolah. Sebentar lagi, jika terlambat, ia pasti akan terkurung di luar dengan omelan panjang Bunda, yang:

_“Kenapa terlambat lagi?! Bukannya kamu berangkat pukul 6 pagi tadi? Kok bisa-bisanya telat,”_ atau,

_“KAI KAMAL! BISA-BISANYA KAMU TERLAMBAT LAGI. MAU BUNDA HUKUM BERAPA KALI LAGI BIAR KAMU NGERTI, PAHAM, RAJIN BERANGKAT SEKOLAH?!”_

DiaㅡHueningkai, mendengus. Masalah tentang gerbang memang sudah terselesaikan, tapi kini masalah lain datang ; kelasnya telah dimulai bahkan tanpa menunggu aba-aba dia yang akan menghadiri kelas kimia itu.

Berbalik, _lebih baik bolos saja bukan?_ Buat apa sekolah kalo bolos aja belum pernah. Dan saat dia belum berbalik terlalu jauh, ia menangkap bayangan sesorang yang sangat ia gemari.

“Beomgyu _hyung_ ,” panggilnya. Si empunya menoleh, tersenyum walau dengan wajah bingung.

“Ikut aku,” kata Hueningkai yang langsung menyeret Beomgyu tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu.

Beomgyu mengeratkan pegangannya pada tumpukkan buku yang ia bawa, takut-takut jatuh dan mengenai kakinya.

Sambil mengikuti kemana Hueningkai membawanya, ia berprotes kecil. “Kai? Kenapa?” tanyanya memberanikan diri karena terkadang sosok Hueningkai-nya ini terlihat menakutkan tiba-tiba.

“ _Nih_ ,” ucap laki-laki yang lebih muda. Ia memberikan sebungkus permen loli.

“Temenin aku bolos,” lanjutnya. Beomgyu mendengus, memutar bola matanya jengah.

Terkadang, pacarnya ini ada-ada saja.

“Gini gini, nanti dikasih hadiah _deh_ , tapi temenin aku bolos dulu.” “Hadiahnya, ini...” ia menunjuk dahi, pipi, hidung dan terakhir bibirnya.

“Hadiah cium,” memerah.

Beomgyu-nya salah tingkah.

“ _Nggak jelas!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
